


Lover

by goldenfolklores



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Basically it's a bunch of ficlets, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, More tags later, Rapunzel is a musical actress bc why not, Romance, Slow Burn, idk - Freeform, new dream content up to tRILLIONS, some chapters are based on songs by Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfolklores/pseuds/goldenfolklores
Summary: in which the author gathers various songs from her favorite artist to make a whole story about two destined lovers.disclaimer: i do not own the characters and songs used in this work. they all belong to their respective owners.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 7





	1. one » gorgeous part 1

Rapunzel had never been one to ever catch such attention despite her publicity. She was the background, passerby type that people would see in movies or anything close to it. 

Yet in one man's eyes, she seemed like the whole world. Well, for him, anyways. 

She was lucky enough to meet the man, having clicked with same interests and a mutual understanding between the both of them as they spent time. 

And here she is now, dating the one and only Miles Stafford. He was a hunk, as people would say the least. He had ocean blue eyes and blonde hair that could have definitely rivaled hers before. He had a really strong jaw and a sweet voice that could make you swoon any time. He was a bit older than her, but she liked the gap, as it gave them a few different perceptions somehow.

Suffice to say, he was like Corona's golden boy.

He treated her out, pampered her, brought her to places she didn't fathom that she would go to. He was perfect for her, and everyone else around her agreed. 

Though, Corona's so called golden couple seemed to be falling out for quite some time now. Rapunzel swore that she would make things get back together again. 

But here she is, in a club and was ready to get herself hammered, even if it was only for a night. 

She herself couldn't believe that she would arrive here in times like these.

* * *

The whole idea to go out was after another date with Miles. Miles walked her home when her phone beeped and he'd noticed. 

"Hm, someone's texted you, Zel." He remarked, pointing at her phone. Rapunzel only smiled sheepishly at this. 

"Sorry, it's just Cass." She shrugged and went to open it.

_**from: cass ♥** _

_**lance. you. me. club tomorrow by 8.** _

She smiled at this. It's been a long time since she'd ever went to a club. She didn't feel the need to, not with Miles here to keep her content.

Decided, she agreed to come with.

* * *

She was slightly regretting that decision. The parties she attended were never like these. It usually just consisted of garden parties or maybe just formal dinners. 

But this place? This was far more different. 

The sound of bass hyped up the whole place from the music to the people. A lot danced around, some flirted, some kissed, but she didn't pay that much attention. 

"There's our girl," She spun around and saw Lance and Cassandra. She grinned happily and they chuckled, hugging her. 

"I missed you guys! How've you been?" She asked the smile on her face never fading. 

"We've been good. How 'bout you, Your Majesty? Where's your prince?" Cassandra teased. Rapunzer scoffed jokingly at this. 

"Just because my dad's the mayor doesn't meant I'm royalty, Cass." She replied. "Besides, Miles is probably off in his office. He has a big presentation coming up and I don't want to be a bother." 

"You always say that, Raps. You sure he's not in another club doing, whatever the hell he's doing?" Lance chimed in, raising an eyebrow. He rarely saw this boyfriend of hers, and he could tell he was shady from the things Cass knew. 

"I'm confident that he'll never do that, Lance. I trust him with that, too." She remarked and nodded at thecounter where she had shots waiting. "We.. should focus on the real reason why we're here. Drinks?"

"Not bad, Smith." Cassandra and Lance said in unison, smirking as they started on their shots. 

* * *

The three took in tons of shots and ditched the bar for the dance floor, surprisingly. They took the floor by storm, catching the people's attention and even recognized them, along with a certain dark haired man. 

Rapunzel giggled giddily. She's never let loose like this in a long time and it had something to do with keeping up a reputation and a good image. But for now, she really didn't give a shit. 

She sighed, coming out of the haze of excitement, just when a man held out his hand for her to take. 

She looked up and she couldn't say that he wasn't handsome. 

He had dark brown hair and brown eyes that she could see were glinting with mischief and honestly, she thought he looked gorgeous. 

She felt like she might sink and drown into those brown eyes—

Hold on. 

She has Miles for God's sake. 

"Miss?" She looked up at him questioningly and he only chuckled. Damn, that was adorable. 

" _ **Stopyourselfstopyourself—"**_ She repeated in her mind. 

"I just asked if you would care for a dance?" He offered gently. She looked up at him, then at her friends who took a few photos of them and egged her on. 

"Well.. I guess one dance couldn't hurt." She shrugged and she let him take her dancing. 

They danced, right in time as a slow, soft song played on, reminding both of them of cheesy love songs played at homecoming and other school dances. It was nostalgic, but to share the same thoughtwith a stranger, it was fascinating and more. 

"Funny, I didn't seem to catch your name, Miss." The man chuckled, spinning her around as they danced. They got the attention of some, too, but oh well, c'ést la vie. It wasn't like it was their business. 

"Oh.. It's Rapunzel, actually, sorry. And you are?" Rapunzel asked, an innocent grin making the estranged man's heart flutter for some reason. 

That was where she was going to leave it. No Smith. No Daughter of Mayor Frederic. No musical performer title. No one. She felt a need for a new start at least for someone and she hoped this was it.

"It's Eugene Don't ask about the second name Fitzherbert." This made her chuckle cutely. 

"That bad?" She asked, and he scratched his nape, a smirk on his face. 

"Well, mostly, but I'd just like to keep myself mysterious for ya, Brownie." He winked, booping her nose, making her wrinkle it cutely. 

Soon enough, the song ended and the two ended up exchanging numbers due to their unfinished match of banters. 

They were a witty duo, and they didn't mind having someone like that walking into heir life in a glimpse. 

Suspicions tell that they would see more and more of each other real. soon.


	2. two

A week passed after meeting the estranged Eugene Fitzherbert. Honestly, it was refreshing to witness a man like him. She rarely knew people who had remarks for everything and made witty banter with her.

It was a fresh start for both of them, perhaps. After parting ways with him that night, she felt like she'd started out of the ordinary. She'd introduced herself as not the mayor's daughter, not the golden girl, just... Rapunzel.

And with that, she felt relieved.

She didn't have to keep up appearances. She didn't have to have a reputation to hold. And she was fine.

She was currently getting ready backstage, her wig on and makeup set up for the show. It was the last show for the day, and then afterwards, the understudy was covering up for her so she could have a few days off.

"Raps? We're in 20 minutes before the show, we better go." Cassandra said, peeking her head from the door.

"O-oh! Yeah, right, just a second!" She exclaimed, adding up some finishing touches before taking a deep breath. She got up and marched out of her dressing room, ready for yet another show.

She couldn't wait to get out there and perform. It's been her passion ever since other than painting and other arts. She loved going out for this. This was her last show for the week and she planned to make this memorable not just for her, but to everyone as well.

* * *

Eugene was in the city. His job wasn't still due for some time, and he thought that he might as well unwind with some theatre. It's been so long since he saw something on stage and he just remembered he had a ticket on his wallet somewhere that his friend from work gave him.

Those were the rare times he was thankful for that workmate.

Sitting down, he got settled in, a full picture perfect view of the stage. The show started sooner or later, and he might as well pay attention.

He was expecting this Rapunzel girl for another banter. He kinda missed her banters, honestly. He looked up from his phone and back at the stage.

Wait, is that— Goddamnit, that is Rapunzel!

Now, his whole attention was on her and the show. He was captivated by not only her but the show itself.

It turns out, he's been missing on theatre's highlight lately. 

* * *

The show ended and he had to at least show his appreciation of her performance. Not in a creepy way, mind you.

Take it as a... Witty Banter Mate Appreciation Gift.

There. Happy?

He ran to the nearest florist in hopes that he'd at least get her a bouquet. God, what was happening to him? He barely knew her and only shared a dance and he was suddenly out here to but flowers for her and—

“This for your wife, Sir?" The woman from the counter asked. Uh, yeah.. . about that, Eugene doesn't do wives, or girlfriends for that matter. He only thought that it would be nice to keep a clear, safe distance between them but not fully unattached to not have some fun.

"Yeah... no. Just visiting my mother for the weekend, really," He shrugged. Geez, that stung. He hadn't used that word in a while. The woman gave him a sweet smile then returned to the flowers she tended to.

"That's sweet of you, really. Not a lot still do those. I bet you're a wonderful son." She smiled before he paid for the bouquet. Wonderful son? He wished he was.

"Thank you, I guess..." He muttered the last part and headed back to the theatre, hoping to get to stage door or at least, catch up with her.

* * *

"I could give you a lift to your place, y'know." Cassandra spoke up as she changed out of her costume as Raps came in her dressing room to get some of her stuff.

"It's fine, I'm fine, really. Miles will be out of the office in no time. I'm sure he's on his way now." Rapunzel declined curtly.

"If you say so. Just give me a call when you get home." Cass said as she got out, back in her comfort clothes before hugging Raps and leaving the area. The two had grown a tight bond between the production and the whole time they'd spent in theatre and both were glad to declare each other as official best friends.

Rapunzel went to text Miles.

**21:07 pm**

_hey, just got finished with the last show tonight. i was hoping we'd have a date night?_

She had to wait, really.

**21:38 pm**

sorry babe, i'm busy. paperworks need to get read and filled in. i'll make it up to you, i swear.

" _That's_ _what you always say,"_ She thought in her head but tried to let it slip past her.

Soon, she found herself getting out of the dressing room and trying to call a cab home, when she spotted a familiar face by the stage door.

"Maybe it's just my eyes deceiving me, but is Eugene Fitzherbert at the stage door?" She teased and poked what she could only guess was him. And she was correct. Eugene jolted lightly in surprise at this, but replaced his shocked face into a smirk, facing her with the bouquet from earlier.

"Ah, Rapunzel. Just the actress I've been looking for. Here ya go," He gave her the bouquet and winked, making her blush. "Look, I'm not really the theatre watching type of guy, but seeing you there might just be an exception."

"Hm, glad to change your perspective." She said, a proud grin on her face as she took sight of the flowers. He had taste in these, she wasn't going to lie.

"Ah, I better get going. It's getting late. Thank you for the flowers, really."

"What if I take you home?" He asked, she raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I mean, what if I give you a lift to your place? It's like you said, it's getting late." He shrugged. The two paused before Rapunzel looked up at him then nodded.


End file.
